The High School Experience
by Lord Seymour Guado
Summary: Alternate Universe, High School fic. Duo and Quatre are freshman starting high school. At the Heliopolis Academy of Advanced Technology, they find that things are far different from middle school. Not just about them. EDITED. UPDATED.
1. First Daze

**The High School Experience**

_A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing or Gundam SEED._

_I revised the story a little, because I didn't like the way I started off. But I am giving you new chapters and stuff, so hush. JK._

**_Summary: Alternate Universe, High School fic. Duo and Quatre are freshman starting high school. At the Heliopolis Academy of Advanced Technology_****_, they find that things are far different from middle school. Not just about them. Yaoi-free. Rating may change._**

**_General/Drama_**

**_PG-13_**

**Prologue: First Daze**

**(Mu's POV)**

"Welcome students and teachers to a brand new year..." 'Of headaches...' I added as I declaimed the speech I had spent thirty minutes writing on the other day.

To be honest, I was right. Not even a day into the school year and three fights had already broken out. Man, these teachers are out of control. Not to mention the new policy changes that were given to accommodate the Coordinator students and pacify the masses. But that can be saved for later.

"Before we have you head off into your first hour home room, there are a couple of announcements I need to make."

I heard some students groan and I couldn't blame them. It was more of the same thing they had heard in the news. It wasn't like they had been living under a rock for the past two months. I cleared my throat and began again.

"First, in accordance to the policy of many SEED schools, Coordinators are required to have one credit in military science. Last year, there was no such class, but this year is different. Heliopolis Academy of Advanced Technology is now offering a ZAFT sponsored military course, much like that of the Earth Alliance military course."

I could here the insults being thrown back and forth between Coordinators and Naturals, even though nothing was being said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, the whole thing didn't quite make sense to me and there were a lot of ignorant people out there. Most of the time hate stems from ignorance and it was clear that there are a lot of ignorant people in the world.

"Moving on," I muttered, skimming through the outline I made for the speech. "For those who live in the dorms, as per many requests. The dorms for boys have been move to the South Block...so no more sneaking out and in."

Laughing could be heard, but I was dead serious this time. There would be no more sneaking in and out of the dorms!

"Violators will be punished accordingly. Third, we are very sad that Vice Principle Roger Dorlian passed away during the school year, last year, and though no one could ever take his place..."

There were many saddened faces around the dark and now stark auditorium. I continued...

"To take over as Vice Principle in his stead is Patrick Zala." I announced sullenly as I gestured towards the man.

With a nod, he acknowledge the applause and good cheer from the audience. Well, at least the Coordinator half, the Natural half just looked at him. I felt my inner self sweat drop, but I continued.

"In addition to that, I'd like to introduce the other administrators for you freshmeat...ahem, I mean freshmen..." I said a huge smile forming on my face, as it did on many others.

I could hear a couple of people jokingly "boo" at me. I tittered a little and went on.

"Now as for the important, vital staff we have; Vice Principle Patrick Zala, Vice Principle Treize Kushrenada, Counselor (Dr. G) Giovanni, Haru, and Omi, and lastly Dr. Jay, Po, and Suber." I said proudly.

Yes, I was proud of my staff. Patrick Zala, though not easy to get along with, was an excellent VP. Treize Kushrenada was very charismatic with the parents and students alike. And it just wouldn't be Heliopolis Academy without Counselor G's and Dr. Jay's sarcasm and wit. And it wouldn't be possible without their teammates, Haru, Omi, and Suber. It'd be very difficult without them, I couldn't imagine it.

"As for everyone else, they're not important-" I said as I dodged flying pens. 'Guess they had enough of my jokes.' I thought as I was heckled off stage. "Dismissed-OW! HEY!" I wailed at the top of my lungs, as one of the pens hit the side of my head. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not that thick headed."

'No respect...' I thought as I mentally quoted Rodney Dangerfield.

**(Duo's POV)**

I shook my head in humor as I watched the principle get pelted with pens. 'No respect,' I thought. 'No respect...'

I watched as a crowd of people rushed towards the exit and patiently waited in the comfortable seats of the right side seating section. There was no point in going up the stairs when there were a whole bunch of other people heading the same way. Besides, I hated when there were too many people in personal space.

"Duo?" Someone called.

I looked up and saw Quatre, an old friend from middle school. I say that as if it's been four or five years, jeez, it was just two months ago.

"Quat!" I said enthused by his presence.

I also hate being alone... Father Maxwell calls me a mass of complexes and contradictions. And it's true too. Or my name is Milliardo Noventa Septum Aiman Miguel Canaver Eileen Mackenzie Rusty...and obviously, it's not.

I made my way into the thick throng of people and moved towards my blond and blue-green eyed friend. It was a while before we saw each other again, in fact, Quat was already halfway down the hall before we saw each other again.

"How was your summer?" Quatre asked when we met up again. "Did you enjoy your stay?"

I nodded and replied, "It was okay. Thankfully, they moved the boys dorm to South Block, so I never had to see Flay. That girl is almost as bad as Relena."

"Almost... Almost." Relena cut in as she pranced by us, towards the unlucky object of her affection, Heero Yuy.

I made a face and I am sure Quatre did too, though I couldn't see because my vision was messed up from the action. We could only watch in horrid fascination as the below par girl threw herself at an uninterested and infamous Heero Yuy.

It's actually an interesting story as to how they got together. The story goes that she found him looking like a half drowned rat after the infallible Heero Yuy took a dive, wind surfing. Ever since then, she's stalked him, madly in "love" with each other. I heard once that she invited him to her birthday party and answered her invitation with a threat to kill her if she didn't stop stalking him.

'Weird, ne? Heero's Japanese. Thought I'd throw that in there. Heh, heh. Stupid brain.' I thought turning back to Quatre.

"Quatre, lemme see that thing."

He looked confused for a second before giving me the paper in his hand. I quickly skimmed the sheet and looked at him, for a minute he looked concerned.

"Who's La Crossay?" I asked, knowing I probably butchered the name.

Quatre's nose wrinkled at the botched pronunciation of the name. "It's Le Creuset!" He chided hastily. "Let's get going!"

With that he grabbed my hand and dragged me off to Le Creuset's classroom.

**(Third Person POV)**

"Hee-chan? Don't you want to be with me? I know! We can go to the Fall Ball together..." Relena questioned to no avail.

"Woman!" Wu-Fei snapped. "Can't you see he's not interested. Go find your homeroom!"

Ignoring the arrogant Chinese boy, Relena pressed on. Both Trowa and Heero ignored her, while Wu-Fei could only try.

"Just one little dance...please..."

"I can't believe that ZAFT is going to have a military science course, just because they want one! It's not fair." Said Wu-Fei, straddling the line between complaining and whining.

She had work his last damn nerve, he looked at Trowa and Heero jealously.

"Yeah, well a military science credit is necessary to graduate now. At first they were just applying that rule to Naturals, but a lot of people complained. But the Earth Alliance didn't want Coordinators in the class, so they decided to teach both at the academy." Heero droned.

"Still, to think that ZAFT has infiltrated our school."

"I know what you mean, but for right now it's only a small presence." Heero admitted slowly.

"I am going to transfer into the E.A. Military Science course." Wu-Fei decided.

"Hey, seniors first." Heero said coldly.

With a curt nod of his head, Trowa announced his intent to join the class also.


	2. Problems

**The High School Experience**

**EDITED: Added Nicol and Quatre in this chapter.**

**Chapter One: Problems...****  
**

**(Dearka's POV)**

I couldn't believe that I was late, on the first day of school, no less! I ran up the stairs in front of the building, only the weren't in front of the building in the true sense. They were on the block in front of the building!

"Stupid dogs! If they didn't chase me around all the time, then I wouldn't be in this situation!" I lamented at anything that could hear, in a twenty foot distance. "And Dad, you're not getting off easy either, buddy!"

Which means in addition to running up a million flight of stairs, I would have to run across the street, through the staff parking lot, up some more stairs, then cross the circle drive, and do a grand sprint the last seventy feet to the entrance doors.

"Can't believe...someone...designed a...place like...this." I said through pants of breath. 'Good thing I am a Coordinator, otherwise I'd have died on the steps.'

Yeah, enough with the dark humor. I made it through the four double doors at the entrance. Quickly, I made my way through the metal detectors... Actually, one of the best things about being late is that there are no annoying people going off when they go through the metal detectors. What concept about metal detectors do they not understand!

"Hey! You need to get to class!" Some one yelled at me.

I did an about face and looked to see an annoyed Treize Kushrenada, wearing a prim and dapper black suit, that made him all the more scary, standing there. I stammered something about dogs and ran off and a wild panic.

"You don't even know where to go, do you!" It was a statement.

I stopped and saw Mr. Kushrenada approach me with a paper. I took it and ran off.

'Man, I missed Homeroom. But I have to go there and get my schedule.' I thought.

I ran down the hall some and then went up some stairs, that you probably wouldn't see if you hadn't been there before. Luckily a friend goes here, or else...what was the expression Yzak used? Oh, yes, boned.

I giggled and then picked up the pace. Before I knew it, the scarlet and beige halls with crimson lockers turned into the Military Science rooms A and B, on the second floor.

Before I could even slow down, a girl with striking red hair and in a horrendous pink dress, and that's really all I saw of her, was in a direct collision course with me.

I can't tell you how beautiful the stars were. Just that they had quite brilliant colors. Within seconds we were assaulted with laughs and reprimands, actually, I was the only one being reprimanded. It was kind of my fault. I stood up quickly and started bowing apologetically.

"You...you...JERK!" The red head screeched.

"You should know better than to run in classrooms like that! Now identify yourself!" Demanded a rude woman with the fiercest expression I've ever seen on her face.

"You did it on purpose, just to humiliate me!" The red head girl shrieked. I ignored her for the scarier woman.

Though, it was a shame she was mean, because she was really pretty, with her dark violet hair cut short and lovely dark brown eyes. And she was dressed in an Earth Alliance uniform, shoot. I started to say something and then I was interrupted by a another woman with short, light brown hair and similar dark brown eyes, also wearing an Alliance uniform. By her looks, she was going to save me from the world of trouble I was already in.

"Now, Natarle..." She chided.

Bingo!

"It was just an accident." She turned to me and asked, "What are you doing here. By your looks just before you knocked over Flay, you were running late, so to speak."

I held back my laughter and answered, "Yes, I am. I was supposed to go to room...224, Le Creuset?"

The reaction for the name, Le Creuset was instantaneous. If that girl was furious before, she was even more so now. The woman identified as Natarle looked even nastier than before, but strangely, it was kind of appealing. And the other woman was still as nice as before, just a little surprised. It still didn't keep me from feeling four inches tall.

"Is there a problem?" I squeaked out.

"A Coordinator bumped into me! A Coordinator bumped into me..." Wailed the red head.

I decided then and there that for the rest of the year, this Flay girl was to be ignored. I turned to the brown haired woman, as she was trying to speak to me.

"No, not really. The room number is actually room 224 B for Captain Le Creuset. This room is 224 A." She said, before pointing to a door which must have lead to the actual room.

She opened the door which actually was like a mini-hallway. Only a lot more cramped. "The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe" seemed, somehow less surreal than it actually was, while going through that closet. I hurriedly made my way to the room, and as I did I could hear the nice brown haired woman scolding Flay for saying something like that.

I smiled, she was very nice compared to the other two... Before I knew it, I had reached room 224 B!

'Finally!' I thought with relief.

One of the worst things about being late is that the people in the class, without fail, will always look at you. There's no getting around it, they have to. I turned away discreetly and blushed. 'Boy I can't wait to get to class.'

I looked around for some form of authority and found him staring at me with distaste. Fully ashamed of being late, I made my way towards him.

I ventured to look at him and before I knew it, I blurted out. "You look like the principle!"

The two looked nearly the same, except Mu had shorter, darker blond hair and wore only black suits. Le Creuset had shoulder-length pale blond with a standard ZAFT uniform.

"My aren't we observant." He retorted, looking at me snidely. "Never mind. Why are you here?"

'Where's the love?' I thought sarcastically. "I am Dearka Elsman and, uh, I am late to homeroom. I need my schedule."

"Dearka..." He said thoughtfully. "You're in this class now anyway, so I'll give you your schedule later. Have a seat."

I took the first seat available...by my friend that is. Two rows across and four seats back, Yzak and I were sitting together. Oh, Athrun were sitting close by. By the look on Yzak's face, they weren't on good terms. 'Aw, here it goes...' I thought as I choked back a laugh.

**(Le Creuset's POV)**

It would figure that some student would walk into the class, late, just after I got finished giving the standard introductory speech. No matter, he can hear it from his friends.

"Anyway students, I can't begin to impress upon you the strict time limit we have." I said looking around at the class. "The officials at ZAFT expect results, as does Superintendent Duke Dermail... If we don't show them positive results, then this program will be terminated."

I paused for affect. I'd say that the male half was in to it. The female half...the only two girls in it...seemed to...care slightly. Good, the program could survive at this place for a little while at least.

"Are we all interested in investing our time, free or no? ...Good." I said after a minute.

"Let's get the ball rolling, head to the back of the room and get in line! It's time to be fitted for uniforms."

Slowly, but surely, the class made it's way to the back of the room. A thought struck me rather hard.

'There aren't any women's uniforms... This is gonna be good.' I thought as I looked at one of the two girls.

Lacus, I think. Flowing pink hair with kind sapphire eyes in a simple white dress... Oh, look, it looks like she hate this class.

**(Lacus' POV)**

'No! This class couldn't get anymore nightmarish. There was only one other girl in here, Yzak is staring at me, hard... Dearka is in here, and my only real protection is Athrun... This class couldn't be any worse...'

"Ladies, I regret to inform you, there are no women's uniforms.' Announced Le Creuset.

'Don't scream until class is over... Don't scream until class is over... Don't scream until class is over... Don't scream until class is over...'

"...You'll be stuck in the men's..." He finished belatedly.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I shrieked.

**(Nicol's POV)**

"Your first assignment of the year is to write an essay about yourself." Announced the teacher by the name of Miss Catalonia.

She seemed nice enough, although… 'Those eyebrows…' I thought amused. 'Hey, everyone's thinking' it.'

Okay, I felt a little guilty about it, but they were scary as all hell. I mean, what was up with her eyebrows… I remembered belatedly that she was related to Vice Principle Treize and Duke Dermail, and although they had weird looking eyebrows themselves, they looked refine. Her's on the other hand…

I looked at her little pet Quatre, rumors had already been circulating about the two ever since their boisterous greeting. One was that they were involved… I couldn't see it, not unless Quatre whispered something in her ear about getting them waxed or shaved. Dammit, something!

I suddenly became aware that Miss Catalonia was questioning me about something and before I could stop myself… "Those eyebrows." I whispered in an annoyed fashion.

Laughter could be heard around the room as students pointed. Only one person didn't laugh…well, two. Quatre's eyes narrowed in anger and Miss Catalonia's pale face was turning purple. Knowing I was going to be in a lot of trouble, I did what Yzak always told me to do in these situations. Say your peace and then be prepared to take it up the ass from your nemeses.

"My eyebrows?" She prompted irritated and angry.

"They're GREY! And you've got like four of 'em! Why are they grey? EW! Have you not heard of waxing? Hell, you could get a buzz cut… I am sure Quatre would find you more attractive if you did." I said in one long breath.

The room was frozen in complete and utter horror, before they collapsed in laughter of poor Miss Catalonia's humiliation. Before she could say anything else, I spoke in a more relaxed tone and announced my intention to go to the principle's office and whether or not she wanted the essay typed, in an MAL styled format. She nearly shitted herself, as Yzak would say.

In the back of my mind I cursed Yzak to hell.


	3. Rivals

**The High School Experience**

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but I kinda lost sight of where I was taking this story. To be entirely honest, I still don't know where I am taking this story. But as long as it exists…_

_There are a bunch of references here, see if you can catch them!_

_**EDIT: I changed the least part of the first chapter.**  
_

**Chapter Two: Rivals**

**(Third Person POV)**

Quatre glared at the green haired boy that had just entered, who in response paled a little. A wry, nervous smile appeared on the young boy's face as he turned to go the opposite direction. Duo caught the exchange between the two friendly looking boys, as per usual.

"Quatre let it go." Duo said with a look of amusement on his face.

"Not until he apologizes." He replied firmly.

"Oh, come off it. It's not that deep." Said Duo.

"It is. It is that…deep." He spat, his voice growing colder with each word.

Duo shook his head, and turned to go towards his assigned area in the library, the computers. Quatre stayed behind and glowered silently. A smirk came to his face as an idea came to him.

**(Le Creuset's POV)**

'Checked stock of students…check. Passed out permission slips for military training…check. Took measurements for uniforms…check. Order uniforms… Order uniforms…" Le Creuset went over in his head.

A frown marred his face as he realized he didn't get around to do that yet. He stood up and headed for the office, wondering if he should order the Pink Princess', the other Pink Princess' uniform two sizes to big. He decided against it, after all, his ears still ached from her last ear-splitting scream.

Still, it had been funny. He closed his eyes in good humor as he remembered the girl. Unfortunately, he lost all trace of humor when he ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Yelled a lovely young woman with dark indigo hair and hard brown eyes.

He felt a silent sigh escape as he saw her Earth Alliance uniform. Too bad, she was kind of cute with that fierce expression on her face. Yep, don't see two many of those back home on the PLANTs.

"Hey, hey- are you alright?" She questioned when I failed to respond.

"Natarle! Hurry up, we need to order those uniforms!" Called another woman.

"Shit. Fuck. You fucking people need me for that." She said in a hushed voice.

A curt nod of my head and then she was walking away muttering some more very dirty things. 'She's not so bad, at least she didn't call me a stinking Coordinator, like that Peacecraft bitch.' I thought as I sat there on the floor for a minute.

"Get off the floor!" Some jerk said as he passed by.

'I hate children…' I thought as I picked myself up.

**(Treize's POV)**

"So, uh, what is it exactly you're here for, Mr. Winner?" I questioned.

The happy blonde looked unhappy, as if someone had made an ignorant statement about something important to him. He looked at me suddenly, eyes reflect an unintelligible emotion.

"Well, you see… It's just…" He began.

"Come on, out with it…" I prodded gently.

"It's just…" He repeated slowly. "I have a compliant. I know you handle student relations and that kind of stuff. So, this is right up your alley…"

"I see." I said solemnly. "You've decided to come out and wanted someone to support you…"

"WHAT! NO!" Quatre said indignantly. "That's not it. AT. ALL. I said I have a complaint!"

"Uh, right. Sorry…"

"Better be." He muttered.

**(Nicol's POV)**

"There he is… You think I should talk to him about his friend?" I said, pointing to a brunette boy with a long braid and black clothing.

Athrun looked down at me and nodded, "Besides, the way you described the boy, you don't want to get into a fight with him."

"As if…" Yzak said, feigning a valley girl accent. "Have you seen that Winner kid, total flamer… You two would make a nice couple…"

Before I could say anything, the intercom came on. "This is Treize Kushrenada…" Said the vice principal with a short pause for applause.

A loud roar ripped through the library. Father was right, the guy had people magnetism… "Would Nicol Amalfi please report to my office."

Athrun and Yzak looked at me. I looked at them. "I'd better go…"

I entered the vice principal's office and immediately noticed Quatre standing in the corner near the telephone making a call. I was about to say something to him when the vice principal called me over to him.

When I came over to him, he bent over and whispered into my ear, "Mr. Amalfi, we've received a complaint that you're musty. Cologne is not a substitute for soap and water you realize-"

I stopped, my heart stopped, all rational thought left me for embarrassment. Everything was silent for a moment.

"WHAT!" I shouted suddenly.

The vice principal jumped away, startled by the sudden loudness of my voice. I raised my arm and sniffed, finding no unpleasant odor and shoved my armpit into the vice principal's face.

"Man, do I smell musty to you! Do I stink?" I growled.

A face of a certain blond student entered my mind's eye suddenly.

"You…!" I growled.

Before I knew what was happening I could hear a high pitched wailed, followed by: "Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhhh! Don't touch my hair."

He reached for my soft, luscious, precious hair, but I was to quick and quickly ruffled his messy blond hair. High pitched wailing ensued as he moved away from me. I quickly followed him, not quite letting go of his hair. He tried to back away anyway, more and more distance separated us.

"Hey! Stop that you two." The principal said lacking any luster whatsoever.

It did however catch my attention, and by the time refocused it, Quatre had already started to run. I went after him, storming in a mad rage out of the office, running Mr. Le Creuset into the brick wall behind him. For a little guy, Quatre was pretty fast and was halfway down the hall, heading for the front entrance in near record time.

I felt a burst of adrenaline rush through me as I took off my shoe and threw it at the boy. It sailed through the air, smacking him in the back of his head, before returning to me like a boomerang. He flew forward two feet and I ran over to him, but someone reached him before me and was dragging him away by his foot.

I was tackled from behind by someone else and all I could hear was a retarded hyena laugh.

**(Kira's POV)**

'Now that's not quite something you see every day…' I thought to myself as I continued to watch the two girls wrestle around. 'At least it well make the school paper a bit interesting when it's up and running.'

I watched as the security guard reached for his mace and attempted to spray the green haired girl. Only it wasn't working out, the spray just sort of poured out… The green haired girl had seen the attempt and anxiously tried to make an escape and started an odd little sprint back into the building.

I shook my head.

"Hey Kira! What's goin' on?" Athrun said, running up to me.

"You don't wanna know." I replied simply.

"Hey, is that Nicol?" Athrun asked in confusion.

"Can't be. I mean Nicol, violent?" A white haired boy with shoulder length hair added.

"Is that green haired girl your friend?" I questioned.

The white haired boy snickered and Athrun elbowed him in the ribs. "It's a he… And yes, but him fighting…"

"Well, I think it's obvious that blond haired girl…or boy…whatever, is the 'cause." Said another boy.

"Who are you peo-" I started to ask, only to be interrupted by an administrator.

"Clear the halls people. Nothin' to see here." Announce Une, the principal's secretary.

"Yeah right," the white haired boy huffed. "I've got the next hour with Nicol, I think. I'll get the inside scoop…"

"You do that." the blond haired boy said with a smirk. "Gotta go, lunch!"

"Well now, that just leaves you and me. What do you have next?"

"Advanced biochemistry…" I replied casually.

Athrun nearly sweat dropped. "Is that even a high school class!"

"College credit. Later." I said, beginning to jog a little towards the general direction of the classroom.

"Students," Said Vice Principal Tad Elsman over the intercom. "We are about to call a hall free-"

He never really finished, because every student in the hall scattered like cock roaches. "Ah, that's better." Muttered Elsman.

"Man, did you see that! They scattered like cock roaches…" Snickered Mwu.

"Dudes, the intercom is still on." Said Treize sarcastically in a stoned surfer voice.

"Shit!" Cried Elsman and Mu simultaneously.

'These are the people running our school." I thought pessimistically.

**(Wu-Fei's POV)**

"So, Trowa, what hour is your E.A. Military class?" I asked as we left the counselor's office.

"…Hm, fourth hour…"

"WHAT!" I shouted. "Mine is first hour tomorrow!"

"You mean they're splitting us up! Injustice!" Trowa remarked sarcastically.

"Injustice." I grumbled. "Mocking me…"

_A/N: I got the complaint idea from me friend, because it happened to him. Let's see the hair pulling is inspired by Meteor Man. Nicol throwing his shoe hails from His and Her Circumstances. And the end was inspired by Boy Meets World. Several moments, including Nicol's "musty" complaints, are inspired by real life events._

_ Also, I may have another chapter of Exile and The High School Experience up by Sunday. At least I hope I will. I promise it will be delivered ASAP.  
_


End file.
